Scroll 10: The Thunder God and The Destroyed Valley
is the tenth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It introduces the personal mecha of the Gouraiger and of the Ikazuchi Way: Ikazuchi Gattai Gouraijin. Synopsis The Hurricaneger return to the valley of the Ikazuchi ninja base in order to stop the Gouraiger from activating a powerful weapon in their arsenal. Plot Nanami and Kouta are bored as Oboro hasn't been able to decipher some old documents. Kouta wants to go back to Ikazuchi Valley. Kouta thinks there's more to be learned than just about those two. Oboro prepares to make a new Karakuri Ball. They arrive to the destroyed valley, Yousuke puts his mask on and goes before them. Inside their cavern, the Goraijers lock into the generator, bringing darkness outside and light inside. Nanami doesn't agree with Yousuke's assessment that there's no security system. She climbs on a rope over a lake. She almost falls in the water, which does have a barrier. Kouta runs over a mine and a booby trap almost gets him. Yousuke gets two needles in his butt for crossing one force-field. He remains positive. Elsewhere, Sargain and Furabijou walk the woods. She wants a picnic, while Sargain is all business. They see a force-field and jump over it. She wonders if they are going to betray the duo, she likes them. It starts to thunder. She cowards. She says she hates thunder. He tells her to be quiet. He tries to get close to her and she tells him not to because her feelings are hurt. He shows his true face. And says it should be safe. In the Centipede, Chuzubo wonders if Tao Zanto sent Sargain. The trio continue separated through the valley as lighting flashes. Sargain and Furabijou end up in front of a hill and the trio ninja streaks past them. They are shocked to find them there. The three transform and do their roll call. The three fight him at once but he is too strong. Furabijou has her picnic from a safe distance, watching the show. Underground, the Goraijer hear the noise. They come running in and Sargain grabs Furabijou and retreat. The 2 blasts at the 3. The Goraijer call them sneak-thieves and transform and roll-call. Tthe Goraijer pull out Shinobi medals and call in their Bari Thunder, two bikes. They roll into battle on them and bash the trio.Nanami and Yousuke fire on Isshu, but he strikes back. As they fall, far above Furabijou comes up from behind a rock and applauds the duo. Sargain pulls her back. Yousuke is the first back on his feet, but then falls again. Ikkou calls out to the two Jakanjawho are watching and hiding. And they use their changers to summon lightning, terrifying Furabijou. They call their own Shinobi Machines. So the Hurricanger call theirs. Hawk forms fire around Gorai Beetle. Lion puts Gorai Stag through a whirlwind. Lion is about to step on him. It was all an illusion by Stag. Stag appears behind Dolphin. Grabs her by its pincer and swings her around and around. She is swung back and the two corner the three. They form Senpuujin, so the two form Gouraijin. The trio calls their sword slasher but it has no effect. They hold back their sword and knee them back. Furabijou and Sargain have been watching this entire time. Kouta is about to call his karakuri ball but Oboro sends them a new one. Yousuke is about to grab the medal, when it is stolen by the Goraijer. This upsets Oboro. They square off once again. They use the Plant Axe against them. They get beat up badly. Senpuujin falls down in flames, horrifying Oboro. The trio lay unconscious Gouraijin stands triumphant and they walk off as Furabijou and Sargain watch. Furabijou gives a happy mark to the Goraijer on her board. Wendinu and Manmuraba celebrate inside the Centipede. Oboro calls out to the three to no avail. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 12, . *'Space Ninja File': Fifth Spear, Sargain DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 3 features episodes 9-12.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. References See Also Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes